I'm Bella Swan? translation
by elalein
Summary: genehmigte Übersetzung von I'm Bella Swan von M1randa! Ich war ein von Twilight bessesenes Mädchen als ich einschlief, als ich jedoch wieder erwachte, sah ich aus wie Bella Swan und lag in Edwards Schlafzimmer. Zudem war ich noch in Jasper Whitlock verknallt und keiner glaubte mir, dass ich nicht Bella war.
1. Prolog

_**Die Charaktere gehören Stephanie Mayer.**_

_**Die Geschichte gehört M1randa. Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Danke für die Möglichkeit, deine Geschichte zu übersetzen!**_

_**Hier kommt ihr zum Original:**____** s/10382101/1/I-m-Bella-Swan**_

_**Danke an**____**LadyFire**____**fürs**____**beta**____**lesen!**_

**Prolog:**

Ich war besessen – besessen von der Twilight Saga. Stephanie Mayer selbst hatte wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, wie ich. Ich hatte die Bücher so oft gelesen, dass ich sie mittlerweile fast auswendig kannte. Meiner Meinung nach war Bella so ziemlich das glücklichste Mädchen, dass es gab. Ich wusste, dass Vampire nicht existierten, aber ein Mädchen darf doch träumen, richtig? Und es war ja nicht nur ich, alle meine Freundinnen waren gleichfalls besessen davon. Wir hatten uns sogar die Typen 'reserviert'. Meine beste Freundin wollte Edward und sonst gar nichts. Scheinbar konnte niemand mit diesem göttlichen Vampir mithalten. Ich selbst hatte mir Jasper Whitlock 'reserviert'. Für mich war er definitiv besser als Edward. Er hatte einen Südstaaten Akzent für den ich sterben würde. Aber er und Alice gehörten einfach zusammen und ich wollte das nicht beenden. Alice und Jasper waren mein Lieblings-Twilight-Pärchen. Aber was kümmerte es mich, es war ja nicht so, als ob ich sie jemals treffen, geschweige denn ein Date mit einem von ihnen haben würde.

Ich hatte nie versucht, mich in Bellas Stelle hinein zu versetzten. Nichts desto trotz hatte ich mich schon hin und wieder gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sich ein hinreißender Vampir Hals über Kopf in mich verlieben würde. Alles, was dabei herauskam war, dass es beides, völlig verrückt und absolut **großartig** zugleich wäre.

Ich seufzte, als ich die Seiten meines Buches umblätterte und zu der Stelle kam, an der die Volturi gerade zugestimmt hatten, das Renesmee und die Cullens ihr Leben in Frieden weiterführen könnten. Sie war ein Vampir-Hybrid-Kind und auch einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere der Bücher. Ich hatte die Angewohnheit, in Twilight zu lesen, bis ich meine Augen nicht länger offenhalten konnte. Ich war mir nicht richtig bewusst, wann ich einschlief.

Als ich meine Augen am Morgen öffnete, wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es kostete mich ein paar Sekunden, um die Zimmerdecke zu fokussieren. Nicht meine Decke… Sie hatte nicht die beige Farbe meines Zimmers. Ich stürzte aus dem Bett und sah mich um. Das Zimmer war weiß. Das Bett war riesig und hatte schwarzes und silbernes Bettzeug. Der Rest des Raumes hatte dieselbe Farbkombination. Es gab CD's und Bücher auf einem Bücherregal. Es war totsicher nicht **mein** Zimmer. Jedoch kam es mir irgendwie bekannt vor.

"Bella, Liebes?" fragte eine samtene Stimme.

Ich stieß einen geschockten Schrei aus und fiel aufs Bett. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich einen griechischen Gott der mich ansah – **DER** Edward Cullen. Was zum Teufel? Dann wurde mir alles klar. Natürlich kam mir der Raum bekannt vor – es war Edwards Zimmer in Twilight. Ich musste träumen!

"Das kommt davon, dass ich vorm schlafen gehen Twilight gelesen habe." rief ich aus.

Edward schaute sehr verwirrt aus. Seine Vegetarier-Vampir-Augen sahen besorgt aus.

"Kneif mich!" befahl ich ihm

"Bella, ich…" begann er

"Warte, ich mach es selbst" Ich zwickte mich und es tat **weh**!

"Au!" beschwerte ich mich

"Bella, geht es dir gut?" fragte er sanft, aber ich war zu benommen um zu antworten.

Edward kniff sich wegen meines Benehmens in den Nasenrücken. Wow… dieser Traum war wirklich realistisch! Wackelig stand ich auf und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Nachdem ich das gemacht hatte, sah ich mein Abbild im Spiegel.

Mit absolutem Entsetzen flog meine Hand zu meinem Mund. Ich war nicht länger blond. Ich hatte keine blauen Augen mehr.

Ich sah aus wie **Bella Swan**!


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Meeting the Cullens**

Ich starrte mich selbst im Spiegel an. Ich wusste, dass ich träumen musste… das konnte einfach nicht real sein. Vielleicht habe ich auch nur geträumt, dass es wehtat, als ich mich selbst gekniffen hatte. Edward legte seine eiskalte Hand auf meine Schulte.

"Bella, Liebes," flüsterte er. Ja, Edward Cullens Akzent war verblüffend und ich schmolz beinahe dahin. Ich verstand jetzt, was meine Freundin meinte, als sie sagte, Edward machte, jedes Mal wenn er sprach, Liebe mit der englischen Sprache. Nichtsdestotrotz wusste ich genau, welchen Akzent ich wirklich hören wollte und der gehörte zu niemand anderen als Jasper Whitlock.

"Edward?" fragte ich.

"Ja, Liebes?" Würdest du mal mit dem 'Liebes' aufhören?

"Wo ist…ähhmm… Renesmee?" Ich sah ihn vorsichtig an.

"Wer ist Renesmee?" fragte er. Deine Tochter, du Idiot! Diese Information machte mir klar, dass wir die Handlung von Breaking dawn noch nicht erreicht hatten. Vielleicht waren wir gerade mitten in New Moon? Ich sah ihn nochmal an – diesmal sehr aufmerksam. In meinem Eifer, die anderen Cullens zu sehen, wollte ich die Treppe runter stürzen. Ich machte mich nicht mal zwei Schritte, bevor Edward mich im Brautstil hochhob und hinunter trug.

Esme Cullen war die zweite Cullen, die meine unwürdigen Augen erblicken durften. Die Beschreibung von Stephanie Mayer konnte ihren gütigen Augen und lächeln, als sie mich ansah, nicht gerecht werden.

"Guten Morgen Bella" grüßte sie mich herzlich, "Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht!"

"Danke Esmé" Ich lächelte sie glücklich an. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ich sprach tatsächlich mit Esmé Cullen!

"Guten Morgen Bella!" Carlisle Cullen… Ich sah absolute Perfektion. Mein Gott. Carlisle war ein wirklich heißer Arzt. Ich würde mir sämtliche Knochen brechen, nur um von ihm behandelt zu werden.

Und dann sah ich den riesigsten, grinsenden Mann überhaupt. Er war wie ein kleiner Junge mit Grübchen, nur eben etwa hundertfach vergrößert… und vermutlich auf Steroiden.

"Hallo Bella Bär!" Er umarmte mich und hob mich hoch. Da konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen.

"Ich wurde gerade von [style type="bold"]DEM[/style] Emmett Cullen umarmt!" schrie ich. Alle schauten verwirrt drein, nur Emmett lächelte mich an – ein fettes, albernes Grinsen.

"Ich bin eben verblüffend!" schrie auch er, ließ mich runter und zeigte mir seine Muskeln.

Die nächste Person, die ich sah, war eine Göttin. Emmett hatte recht – Sie war es wert und es war auch nicht so schlecht wenn man einen Engel um sich hatte.

"Hi Rosalie!" ich winkte ihr begeistert zu, "Du bist so wunderschön!" Ich klatschte meine Hand vor den Mund, als ich realisierte, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Rosalie lächelte. Ich hatte das erreicht, was Bella nicht konnte und es war nur [style type="italic"]etwas[/style] peinlich – okay, vielleicht war es sehr peinlich, aber das war es eindeutig wert gewesen!

"Hallo Bella! Ich wollte heute shoppen gehen! Kommst du mit?" zwitscherte Alice Cullen fröhlich. Mit ihr shoppen gehen? Mit Alice Cullen? Es war eine Ehre, von ihr gefragt zu werden!

"Ja!" rief ich fröhlich aus. Ich würde bereitwillig den ganzen Tag mit ihr shoppen. Die Tatsache, dass Jasper sie immer begleitet war da nur ein Bonus – ein sehr fetter Bonus, wenn ihr mich fragt!

"Bella?" Edward schaute irritiert.

"Ich heiße Chris!" schnappte ich. Und dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich in dieser Welt Bella war.

"Huh?" Edward starrte vollständig verwirrt.

Ich antwortete nicht und hoffte, er würde meinen kleinen Ausrutscher vergessen.

Und dann – Oh mein Gott – stand plötzlich ein Südstaaten-Prachtexemplar vor mir. Ich starrte Jasper fast sabbernd an. Die vielen, nicht jugendfreien Träume und die stundenlangen Tagträume, die von ihm und mir handelten und in denen wir das gesamte Mobiliar im Cullen-Haushalt versauen und zerstören würden, konnten mich nicht im geringsten auf diesen Moment vorbereiten. Er war erstaunlich. Perfektion. Sein blondes Haar… Ich wollte sein Haar um meine Finger wickeln, als ich…

Ich hatte Tagträume über ihn, mit Alice dicht neben ihm. Konnte das noch unbehaglicher werden?

"Bella? Bella?" die Stimme wurde immer lauter und lauter, als sie mich schließlich aus meiner Träumerei holte. Meine Hand schnappte in seine Richtung.

"Ja?" fragte ich.

"Warum starrst du Jasper so an?" Ich errötete.

Könnte ich jetzt bitte zu träumen aufhören?

Könnte ich jetzt bitte nach Hause gehen?


	3. Twilight doesnt exist

**Twilight doesn't exist?**

Ich betrat neben Alice das Einkaufszentrum, praktisch schwindelig vor Aufregung. Ich sah immer wieder zu Jasper und er lächelte mich jedes Mal an. Meine Aufregung und Freude rieb auch an ihm. Alice brachte mich dazu, unzählige Tops, Hosen und Schuhe zu kaufen. Ich wusste nicht, was Bella so an einer Shoppingtour mit Alice störte. Es machte wirklich Spaß.

Alice und Jasper stoppten gegen 2 Uhr nachmittags an einem Imbissstand, damit ich etwas zu Mittag essen konnte.

"Ich habe dich noch nie so begeistert shoppen gesehen, Bella!" Jasper zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Ich hörte auf zu essen und schaute ihn an. Und ich hatte noch nie einen heißeren Typen als ihn gesehen.

"Wen interessiert das, Jas? Solange ich jemanden zum shoppen habe!" Und du hast ja auch Jasper, Alice. Überlass ihn mir und ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens mit dir shoppen gehen.

Warte! Was zur Hölle dachte ich da eigentlich? Ich konnte mich nicht in Jasper verknallen! Ich musste Edward lieben! Ich MUSSTE es, damit ich Bellas Leben nicht zerstörte indem ich alles durcheinander brachte. Und, was am wichtigsten war, ich wollte doch nicht die Handlung meines Lieblingsbuches verändern!

Wir waren gerade dabei, den nächsten Designerladen zu betreten, als ich eine Buchhandlung bemerkte.

"Nur eine Sekunde, Alice. Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Ich betrat das Buchgeschäft und mein Herz begann wild zu schlagen.

"Ähhm… entschuldigen Sie?" fragte ich das Mädchen hinter dem Tresen. Ihrem Namensschild nach hieß sie Melissa.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie hilfsbereit.

"Haben Sie die Twilight Saga von Stephanie Mayer?" Ich präzisierte genau, welche Reihe ich suchte. Wenn sie nein sagen würde, würde ich keine andere Möglichkeit haben, der Wahrheit zu entkommen. Das war ein alternatives Universum, oder? Existierte Stephanie Mayer?

"Warten Sie einen Moment bitte" Sie tippte etwas in ihren Computer. Ich seufzte und verließ das Geschäft bevor sie ihre Suche beenden konnte. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie mir nicht sofort die Bücher in die Hand drückte, sagte mir, dass Twilight in diesem verdrehten Universum nicht existierte. Ohne meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, ging ich weiter. Die Atmosphäre wurde dunkler und in meinem Kopf begann es, sich zu drehen. Meine Knie knickten ein und ich fiel zu Boden.

Ich wachte durch das Piepen von Maschinen auf. Eine eiskalte Hand lag auf meinem Kopf. Ich öffnete meine Augen um in Edward Cullens Gesicht zu sehen.

„Bella, Liebes?" Edwards samtene Stimme erreichte mein Ohr.

„Nenn mich noch einmal Liebes, und ich schwöre dir, ich werde…." Drohte ich.

„Bist du ‚kay, Schätzchen?" Jaspers südstaatenakzent lies die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch flattern. Diese Stimme war mir mehr als willkommen.

„Ich bin okay, Jasper" antwortete ich und versuchte meinen Kopf zu heben, was Edward aber verhinderte. Sehr besitzergreifend!

Nachdem Carlisle uns mitteilte, dass ich gehen konnte, bot Edward an, mich nach Hause zu fahren. Glücklicherweise kam mir Carlisle zur Rettung, indem er festestellte, das Edward erst noch jagen gehen musste, bevor er mit mir allein sein konnte ohne mich zu verletzen. Offenbar war es schon eine Woche her, das Eddie-Boy das letzte Mal jagen war. Jasper, der gerade erst letzte Nacht jagen gewesen war, fuhr mich. Alice nahm ihren Porsche, in dem die ganzen Einkäufe verstaut waren, um nach Hause zu fahren und so war ich mit Jasper alleine in seinem Auto.

Die ersten Minuten der Fahrt redete er nicht mit mir. Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, nicht mit meinem Lieblingscharakter zu reden, wollte ich die Unterhaltung in Gang bringen.

„Erzähl mir etwas über dein zu Hause" bat ich ihn. Er sah mehr als verwirrt aus.

„Zu Hause?" fragte er, und dachte dabei vermutlich an das Haus der Cullens in Forks.

„Texas, während des Krieges" erklärte ich.

„Warum?" sein Griff ums Lenkrad verkrampfte sich und ich hatte Angst, er würde es zerstören.

„Nur weil… Erzähl es mir einfach?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Er gluckste. Bella sagte ja immer, dass sie Edwards Kichern liebte, aber man konnte es nicht mit Jaspers vergleichen. Ich musste das in den Griff kriegen. Edward gehörte zu Bella. Ich durfte das nicht ruinieren. Und Alice und Jasper waren Seelenverwandte, ich musste aufhören, so an ihn zu denken!

„Also… Es war die Evakuierung von Galveston als… Maria…" Soviel wusste ich auch aus dem Buch, aber Bella wusste es zu diesem Zeitpunkt offensichtlich noch nicht, da er es mir gerade erzählte.

„Meine Mum wollte nicht, dass ich im Krieg kämpfte, aber ich fühlte mich dazu verpflichtet… Manchmal frage ich mich…" Ich wusste was er jetzt sagen wollte.

„Du fragst dich, ob das auch passiert wäre, wenn du auf sie gehört hättest-„ beendete ich seinen Satz.

„Aber weißt du Schätzchen, ich bereuhe es nicht… Ich habe für den Süden gekämpfte, weil es meine Pflicht war." Ich lächelte. Wenn er mich Schätzchen nannte, ging mein Herz auf.

Er fuhr die Einfahrt zur Cullen-Villa hinauf. Hallo Traumhaus! Er stieg aus und bevor ich auch nur die Autotür öffnen konnte, war Jasper auch schon da und tat das für mich. Ich stieg aus dem Auto aus und wir gingen zusammen zum Haus. Die ganze Zeit über bereitete ich mich darauf vor, Edward wiederzusehen. Ihn lieben, oder zumindest so tun als ob. Ich dufte die Dinge für Bella nicht zu ruinieren, wenn sie zurückkam. Schlussendlich würde ich wieder verschwinden und Bella wird zurückkehren.

Ruiniere Ihre Liebesgeschichte nicht!

Ruiniere nicht die Story deines Lieblingsbuchs!

An der Türe blieb Jasper stehen und sah mich an. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, er wollte mich küssen, aber er tat es nicht. Er öffnete lediglich die Tür und ging hinein. Glücklicherweise war Edward noch nicht da, sonst hätte ich ernsthafte Probleme gehabt, meinen rasenden Herzschlag und meine scharlachroten Wangen zu erklären. Dieser Vampir machte sich einfach zu viele Sorgen und ausnahmsweise beneidete ich Edward für seine Gabe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte hören können, was Jasper durch den Kopf ging, als er mich so ansah. War er wirklich kurz davor, mich zu küssen? Aber er hätte es nicht getan, denn er liebte Alice und nicht mich.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte ich alleine in Edwards Zimmer um meine Gedanken etwas zu ordnen. Ich legte mich auf die Couch, die etwas zu klein für mich war, ich rollte mich jedoch einfach zusammen. Und Bella war ja kleiner als ich im richtigen Leben. Die Couch war wirklich winzig. Gedanklich machte ich mir eine Notiz, dass ich Edward um ein Bett in seinem Zimmer bitten würde. Am wichtigsten jedoch war, dass ich jetzt wusste, dass Twilight in dieser Welt nicht existierte.

Als Edward, wie in den Büchern beschrieben, durch das Fenster ins Zimmer sprang, war ich schon fest eingeschlafen.


	4. Dirty Dreams

**Dirty Dreams**

Es war ja nicht so, dass ich ein Problem damit hatte, im Twilight Universum zu leben, aber ich vermisste mein zu Hause, meine Familie und Freunde. Eine Frage, die mich sehr beschäftigte war, was Bella in diesem Moment machte. Und, was noch viel wichtiger war, wann sie wieder zurückkam.

Ich war nicht dazu bereit, selbst die Handlung von Breaking Dawn zu erleben und Renesmee selber zur Welt zu bringen, doch sie war ein so wichtiger Teil der Geschichte. Und da war ich, die für Alice und Jasper alles durcheinander bringen konnte. Ich wünschte mir wirklich sehr, dass das Band zwischen Alice und Jasper nicht bestehen würde. Ich begann mir zu wünschen, dass ich Twilight mit Jasper haben könnte – ‚Südstaaten-Style-Twilight' von Christina Daniels.

Als Edward heimkam, war ich unglücklicherweise schon eingeschlafen, sonst hätte ich mitbekommen, dass er mich beim schlafen beobachtete. Außerdem hatte ich vergessen, dass Bella im Schlaf sprach. Ich war mit peinlichen Momenten verflucht.

Als ich aufwachte, spielte sich unten ein ‚Cullen-Weltkrieg' ab. Ich ging runter, um nachzusehen – hätte ich das nur gelassen. Edward schrie gerade Jasper aus vollen Lungen an. In diesem Moment erinnerte ich mich daran, dass Bella im Schlaf redete – und ich das vermutlich auch getan hatte.

Von was ich geträumt hatte? Oh, nur von Esmes Insel, einem gewissen Südstaaten-Soldaten, in den ich zufälligerweise verknallt war, und unzähligen Bettkopfenden und Pölstern. Ja… Edward hatte mich gehört, als ich in meinem persönlichen Himmel war.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich beschloss, die Rolle der Bella Swan so gut es ging zu spielen. Ich stieg noch ein paar Stufen hinunter, um sicher zu gehen und schrie dann auf.

„Edward!" schrie ich, als ich praktisch die Stufen hinunterfiel. Um Jasper zu schützen nahm ich den Schmerz gerne auf mich. Edward war sofort bei mir und stoppte meinen Sturz, bevor ich mit dem Kopf auf eine Stufe knallen konnte. Jasper warf mir einen dankbaren Blick zu. Meine Gefühle hatten ihm wahrscheinlich gezeigt, dass es Absicht war.

Edward sah so besorgt aus, dass es mir fast leid tat, dass ich ihn überlistet hatte.

„Bella, Liebes?" Nicht schon wieder dieses ‚Liebes'. Ich drehte durch.

„Nenn mich Bells, nenn mich Isabella, nenn mich wie auch immer du willst, aber nenn mich nicht ‚Bella, Liebes'!" Ich wollte sichergehen, dass kein Spielraum für Argumente blieb.

Alice, mein Lieblings-Cullen-Mädchen – egal was Bella übers shoppen dachte – entschied sich, von der Diskussion über meinen Kosenamen abzulenken.

„Bella, Charlie ist am Telefon." Ich nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Hallo?" fragte ich und hoffte, dass Bella es genauso gemacht hätte.

„Bells?" Charlie schien erleichtert zu sein.

„Hey Charlie" meinte ich etwas zu enthusiastisch und ich wusste nicht genau, ob ich ihn Dad oder Charlie nennen sollte. Ich entschied mich für Charlie, da Bella ihn auch so nannte.

„Bells, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Warum hast du nicht angerufen und mir gesagt, dass du von der Shoppingtour mit Alice schon zurück bist? Kommst du jetzt nach Hause?" Ich überlegte kurz, was ich auf die einzelnen Fragen antworten sollte, entschied mich dann aber, mit dem Strom zu schwimmen und antwortete: „Ich habs vergessen, Charlie. Es tut mir leid!" Um die letzte Frage zu beantworten, sah ich zu Edward hinüber. Er nickte, was ich als Zeichen dafür sah, dass ich nach Hause zu Charlie konnte. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich wünschte mir wirklich nach Hause zu kommen – mein eigenes zu Hause. Dort würde meine ungesunde Besessenheit auf Jasper nur mich verletzen und nicht die ganzen Cullens, Bella und Edward. Ich fragte mich auch kurz, ob ich damit auch Stephanie Mayers Popularität verletzen würde, aber warum sollte mich gerade das interessieren?

Ich musste mir jetzt Gedanken über diese Welt machen.

Das war doch sowieso nur ihre Schuld. Wegen ihr hatte ich mich doch erst in Jaspers Charakter verliebt und das ja gerade das größte Problem, richtig?

Um fair zu bleiben, sie hatte vermutlich keine Ahnung, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war und ein Fan ihrer Bücher in dieses alternative Universum rutschen könnte und das Schicksal von ‚Bedward' in ihren Händen hatte. Ja, das wäre ihr Name, wenn man sie zusammenzog… Bedward… seht mich nicht so an… Ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht.

Diesmal fuhr Edward mich nach Hause und blieb die ganze Zeit über still.

„Edward?" ich fragte mich, ob er mir überhaupt zuhörte, oder ob er zu sehr in Gedanken war, um mich überhaupt zu hören.

"Ja Bella?" Er nannte mich nicht Liebes, ich nahm das mal als kleinen Sieg.

"Könntest du mich heute Nacht nicht beim schlafen beobachten?" fragte ich.

"Warum?" er wirkte ernsthaft verwirrt, weil es unheimlich ist, Stalker? Und er sah jetzt nicht mal mehr auf die Straße! Bella hatte recht, die Geschwindigkeit mit der er fuhr, war wirklich alarmierend.

"Es ist unheimlich!?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde. Ich wollte nicht, dass er noch misstrauischer wegen meiner Träume wurde. Ich träumte jede Nacht von Jasper und wollte sein Vertrauen in Bella nicht zerstören. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, träumte ich nahezu jede Nacht von Jasper, aber das war nicht Bella sondern Chris – Okay, Christina, aber Namen waren gerade nicht mein größtes Problem.

Edward sah mir in dieser Nacht dennoch beim schlafen zu, also stellte ich sicher, dass ich nicht schlief oder träumte. Ich brachte ihn jedoch dazu, den Raum zu verlassen. Um 3 Uhr morgens sagte ich ihm, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte wenn er im Raum war, egal wie oft er Bellas Schlaflied summte. Das wirkte vielleicht bei Bella, aber nicht bei mir.

Er verließ zwar den Raum, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht weiter ging als in den Garten, wo er jeden meiner Laute hören konnte. Also beschloss ich, ihn etwas zu unterhalten. Ich warf mich wild im Bett hin und her und unterdrückte mein Lachen für eine Weile.

"Edward!" stöhnte ich wieder und wieder. Ich tat so, als ob ich danach aufwachte. Er saß am Bett und in seinem Blick lagen Entsetzen und Unglauben als er realisierte, was ich zu träumen vorgab. Ich lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

"Was?" fragte ich.

"Bella, nicht bevor wir verheiratet sind!" flüsterte er.

Ich brach beinahe in Lachen aus. Vielleicht war Edward gar nicht so schlecht. Eigentlich war er sogar süß, so besorgt wie er um mich war.

Wenn er sich anstrengte und vielleicht auch einen Akzent wie Jasper hätte könnte ich ihn vielleicht lieben und so Twilight retten. Und nur zur Information, ich war definitiv nicht bereit dazu, diesen Traum wahr zumachen. Das war Bellas Job!


	5. Dilemmas

**5\. Dilemmas**

**Edward POV**

Meine süße, unschuldige Bella… sie hatte sich komplett verändert. Es war furchtbar sich vorstellen zu müssen, dass sie das geträumt hatte. Wer kam als nächstes? Emmet? Carlisle? Nein – es war einfach zu schrecklich darüber nachzudenken. Eines war aber ganz klar: Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Bella gehörte MIR! Sie sollte jeden Moment damit verbringen an mich zu denken und an sonst niemanden! War ich zu besitzergreifend? Es war nur so, die letzten Tage hatten mir gezeigt, dass auch Vampire Kopfschmerzen bekommen konnten und ich hatte gerade welche. Oder vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein.

Möglicherweise waren diese Veränderungen für Menschen ja auch normal. Ich war schon so lange kein Mensch mehr, vielleicht reagierte ich auch einfach über. Bella beschwerte sich immer über meine Stimmungsschwankungen, wahrscheinlich passierte das gerade: MEINE Stimmungsschwankungen. Das war wirklich zu viel des Guten. Ich fragte Carlisle nur nicht, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt etwas darüber wusste. Wir waren alle komplett verwirrt. Ich versuchte sogar, Bella zu fragen was los war.

„Bella, stimmt etwas nicht?" erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig, damit sie nicht dachte, sie könnte mir nicht alles erzählen.

„Warum sollte etwas nicht stimmen?" sie lächelte, aber es war erzwungen.

„Du hast dich in letzter Zeit so komisch verhalten!" meinte ich so locker wie möglich.

„Wovon sprichst du eigentlich?" sie wurde nun etwas ärgerlich, danach sprach sie einfach nicht mehr mit mir.

Ich sah meiner Bella beim Frühstück zu und – Schock – Bella sprach mit Rosalie und diese sagte nichts gemeines! Meine Bella hatte sie für sich eingenommen! Sie würden zusammen im BMW zur Schule fahren, egal, was ich auch sagte. Es war wirklich ärgerlich. Ich sah Bella während der Schule kaum und das war wie Folter. In den ein oder zwei Kursen, die wir gemeinsam hatten, sprach sie kaum mit mir und war in den Unterricht vertieft.

Ich fuhr mit den Fingern leicht über ihre Hand, die auf ihrem Knie lag. Sie erzitterte, wahrscheinlich wegen der Kälte, obwohl ich dachte, das sie sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hatte. Sonst sagte sie aber kein Wort, sondern nahm einfach ihre Hand weg. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie verletzt. Was hatte ich nur falsch gemacht? Und wie konnte ich die Dinge wieder geradebiegen?

**Chris POV**

Okay, das mußte wirklich aufhören, ich wollte doch etwas lernen. Okay, vielleicht auch nicht, aber das bedeutete ja nicht, dass ich es nicht genoß, dass mich etwas ablenkte. Aber Edwards Finger, die über meine Hand fuhren, ließen mich wieder an die problematische Realität denken.

Es machte mich extrem sauer und ich brauchte einfach Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken. Mein Schlafentzug machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Ich war reizbar wenn ich nicht geschlafen hatte, und jetzt war ich auch noch sauer auf einen Typen, in den ich eigentlich wahnsinnig verliebt sein sollte.

Ernsthaft – könnte ich nicht wenigstens ein paar Stunden haben, um die ganze Sache zu verarbeiten? Ich bin doch nur ein Mensch! Und um Gottes Willen, kannst du bitte aufhören, so besessen von mir zu sein? Ich werde schon nicht gleich sterben, nur weil ich mal für ganze zwei Sekunden am Tag nicht in deiner Nähe bin. Ich kann noch nicht mal mit jemand anderem zur Schule fahren, ohne dass du gleich fragst, warum ich nicht mit dir fahren möchte. Blöder, glitzernder Volvofahrer, dein Auto ist nicht so toll!

Du hast Gott weiß wie viel Geld – kauf einen Mercedes! Aber nein – aus irgendeinem Grund muss es ein Volvo sein! Ich sollte wegrennen, einfach weit wegrennen. Aber wohin?

„Bella?" Verdammt, der Kurs war zu Ende und ich saß einfach nur da. Errötend und zornig verließ ich den Raum. Da ich in Gedanken war, stolperte ich diesmal wirklich fast über den Stuhl und Edward fing mich auf. Ich lächelte und meine Toleranz ihm gegenüber stieg ein wenig. Wir gingen zu den Autos und ich stieg, immer noch völlig in Gedanken, in seinen Volvo ein. Okay, nicht einschlafen bevor Edward weg ist, nicht an Jasper oder zu Hause denken. Edward! Es beginnt und endet mit Edward!

Nach der kurzen Fahrt nach Hause ging ich gleich in Bellas Zimmer. Es schrie förmlich nach Bellas Persönlichkeit. Ich sah mir alles genau an. Als ich den Computer im Eck stehen sah, hatte ich eine Idee: Ich schaltete ihn an und öffnete Word. Danach schrieb ich alles nieder, was mir über die Twilight Saga einfiel und alles was ich hier erlebt und gelernt hatte. Als ich fertig war, war ich schockiert: Jaspers Name tauchte viel öfters auf als Edwards oder der von jedem anderen.

Als ich mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden war, war es auch schon Nacht. Da ich nicht wollte, dass Edward sah, was ich machte, schaltete ich den Computer ab. Es war etwas suspekt. Was ich da niedergeschrieben hatte, deutete darauf hin, dass ich viele verschiedene Zukunftsszenarien kannte, vermutlich mehr als Alice. Ich schlüpfte in Pyjamahosen und ein Tank-Top bevor ich ins Bett ging. Ich starrte aufs Fenster und erwartete Edwards Ankunft, er würde bestimmt in ein oder zwei Stunden kommen. Es war jetzt erst neun Uhr, also noch viel zu früh zum schlafen. Ich hatte Angst, bei Edwards Ankunft schon zu träumen und ich wollte das letzte Mal nicht wiederholen.

Ich starrte weiterhin aufs Fenster und ein paar Minuten später kletterte wirklich jemand ins Zimmer. Aber es war nicht Edward, Jasper war in meinem Zimmer!

Er sah sehr ernst drein. Langsam setzte ich mich am Bett auf, man konnte mir meine Angst vor dem, was als nächstes kommen würde, bestimmt im Gesicht ablesen. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich Jasper, er stand regungslos da.

Oh mein Gott, was machte er nur hier?


	6. Jaspers Dilemmas

**Jasper`s Dilemmas**

Zum allerersten Mal wünschte ich mir, das Edward in mein Zimmer gekommen wäre. Jasper in meinem Zimmer zu haben war so viel schlimmer.

„Jasper… ähm… würdest du bitte das Fenster schließen? Es ist kalt!" Jasper erfüllte meinen Wunsch, auch wenn ich nicht sehen konnte, wie er das Fenster schloss. Ich sah nur das geschlossene Fenster, Vampirgeschwindigkeit war wirklich nicht gut für meinen Geisteszustand.

„Bella, was ist nur los mit mir?" Ähm… Du bist äußerst heiß, dein sexy Südstaatenakzent ist zu gut um wahr zu sein, ich möchte mit meinen Hände durch deine blonden Haare fahren…

„Sieh mich an, Jasper, sehe ich aus wie Gregory House? Woher soll ich wissen, was mit dir los ist, wenn du es mir nicht sagst?" Jasper sah mich verwirrt an. Richtig, Bella schaute sich ja keine Serien im TV an, sie las Romeo und Julia.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören an dich zu denken! Nicht an Alice, an dich!" Er zeigte mit seinem bleichen Finger auf mein Gesicht. Jasper Whitlock war komplett von der Rolle, er war übergeschnappt.

„Das schlimmste ist, dass ich … ich war etwas geschmeichelt als du von mir geträumt hast." Ich starrte ihn an und er schnappte sich die Lampe von meinem Nachttisch und zerstörte sie. Aggressionsbewältigungstraining wäre für Jasper vermutlich gerade das richtige. Hoffentlich waren die in der Nähe der Therapie gegen Zwangsneurosen für Edward.

„Tut mir leid, ich werde sie ersetzen." Für einen kurzen Moment wusste ich nicht, was er meinte. Was ersetzen?

„Ja, mach das. Also, du magst mich jetzt?" Es war eine unschuldige Frage.

„Nein, ich hasse es, dass ich dich nicht hasse aber auch wenn ich es hasse, ich fühle genau das Gegenteil von Hass für dich." Okay, das war eine ganze Wagenladung von Hass in einem Satz. Ich seufzte und sah zu Boden.

„Bella, was wirst du deswegen machen?" Ich. Ich sollte etwas machen.

„Ich? Warum nicht du?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!" schrie er.

„Okay. Okay. Wir sollten uns beruhigen, wir kriegen das schon hin."

„Wie? Wie sollen wir das wieder hinkriegen? Wie?" Er schnappte über.

„Warte, wie versteckst du das vor Edward?"

„Zur Zeit kann jeder alles vor Edward verstecken. Er ist zu besorgt um deinen Geisteszustand und das beunruhigt mich übrigens auch, und kannst du bitte aufhören, so besorgt zu sein?" Er sah mehr als verzweifelt aus und ich starrte ihn an, teilweise weil er so verdammt sexy war und teilweise wegen seiner übertriebenen Handbewegungen und seines lächerlichen Gesichtsausdrucks.

„Okay, lass uns zum Beginn tief einatmen…"

„Ich habe nicht um eine Yogastunde gebeten, ich habe dich darum gebeten, das in Ordnung zu bringen!" Ich wich zurück und dann schnappte ich auch über. Jetzt waren wir beide gleich verärgert.

„Jasper Whitlock, hör mir zu! Ich stecke genauso in diesem Chaos wie du, und ich schreie nicht herum, oder?" Ich stand vom Bett auf und schrie.

„Doch, irgendwie schon!" schrie Jasper zurück.

„Was ist den hier los?" Charlie. Ich hatte ihn komplett vergessen, als ich zu Jasper zurücksah, war er verschwunden. Er ließ mich mit dieser Situation also allein. Charlie funkelte mich an.

„Ich dachte ich habe hier einen Jungen gehört. Hast du Edward in dein Zimmer gelassen?"

„Nein." Ich log nicht – nicht direkt.

Charlie starrte mich noch kurz argwöhnisch an, bevor er zurück ins Bett ging. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entrang meiner Brust und ich begann, über alle meine Probleme nachzudenken. Ich sehe aus wie Bella, das war mein erstes Problem. Und das beste an meinen Problemen, ich genoss es kein bisschen, dass mich Jasper genauso zu mögen schien, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt hatte. Gott, ich fragte mich, ob Carlisle einen Therapeuten kannte, denn ich aufsuchen könnte. Ich war kurz vorm einschlafen, als ich seine Stimme flüstern hörte, fast wie in einem Traum.

„Bella?" Ich öffnete meine Augen und er war zurück.

„Geh weg Jasper!" Ich vergrub mein Gesicht im Kissen.

„Bella, was machen wir jetzt deswegen?" Ich hob mein Gesicht vom Kissen und sah ihn an.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete ich. Jasper seufzte und verschwand. In dem Moment, als das Fenster zuknallte, fiel die Vorhangstange zu Boden und ich fuhr beinahe aus der Haut.

„Bella!" rief Charlie von unten.

„Ich bin okay!" rief ich zurück, bevor ich zurück ins Bett fiel. Ich schlief ein und fragte mich immer noch, wie ich dieses Problem lösen sollte. Für mich selbst und für Jasper.


End file.
